She Is Incomplete
by Destination's d e s t i n y
Summary: The girls meet after five years. All is the same for everyone except her. ONESHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Winx Club.**

Flora was sitting in her room waiting completely dressed for her friend. She was the first one to get dressed for the party. Musa had to play the music in the party, so she had gone with her guitar and her dress. She promised them that she will meet them at the party. Tecna was in charge of all the decorations so she was working with Timmy in the hall. She still had to dress up, so she also took her things and said them to meet at the party. Bloom was at Sparks and said that she will meet them at the party. Layla as being the new queen had a lot of work to do so couldn't attend the party. This left only Stella, the fashion queen who had been locked in her room for more than two hours and still didn't show any sign of coming out. Chatta had gone with the other pixies. Flora was lonely and bored.

"Stella! If you are not coming out in five minutes, then I am going to the party alone. The party has already started." Flora said to her friend. She was clearly irritated by her behavior.

"Well why don't you say this clearly that you want to meet Helia?" She said from inside. Flora blushed deeply.

"Just hurry up." Flora couldn't say anything else. It was true. They had graduated from Alfea five years ago. All the girls were in touch but they were so caught up in their work that they didn't have any time with the boys. The girls haven't met; they just called each other or mailed each other. They had met after five years in the reunion party. Thanks to Miss Faragonda and Sir Saladin all the girls and boys were allowed to use their old dorms just so that they can enjoy their past.

Stella was in touch in Brandon, the same way as she had been in touch with the Winx girls. Tecna and Musa were very busy. Tecna was working on her projects very often; she didn't even have time to reply the emails the girls sent her. But she always had Timmy's moral support. Musa was caught up in her concerts but she always had time to be touch with the girls. She and Riven were still trying to understand each other but they had made some progress. Layla, as being the new queen had so many responsibilities never had any time with boys but she always was in the touch with the girls. Flora was trying very hard to become a healing fairy. She was practicing to use the plants and her magic to help other people. She still was in touch with everyone, which was very difficult due to her tough training. Bloom was the first to email them on any occasion. They still didn't know what was going in between her and Sky. She refused to tell them anything. They all were hoping that sooner or later they both will get married.

At last, Stella was out of her room, fully prepared. She and Flora went to party together. It was good to see their old friends again. When they had finished meeting them, they both met Tecna and Musa. After that they found their boy friends and ran to hug them. Bloom still hadn't arrived. Sky was sitting alone. He did not want to bother the happy couples. He met them in his old manner but didn't ask them a thing about Bloom. Stella found his attitude a bit strange. He acted as he never had a deep relation with Bloom.

"Brandon, you sure that she will come here tonight?" Sky asked Brandon.

"Chill Sky, she told me that she will definitely come here tonight. Of course she wouldn't miss a chance to enjoy a party with his beloved fiancé." He replied, smirking to Sky. Sky sighed.

"Who are you both talking about?" Stella asked. But her question was answered when she was Diaspro walking towards them. She hugged Sky. The girls were surprised by this. It showed that Bloom and Sky broke up. The boys saw some of their old friends and went to meet them. Sky went with Diaspro with his hand on her waist. They looked happy together.

"Why are they both together?" Musa asked.

"Well this question is also bothering me." Tecna said.

"Well this means Bloom and Sky broke up." Stella said sadly.

"Oh Bloom, she always was so delicate from inside. How would she be feeling now?" Flora said out of concern.

"Hey I sense Lockette." Chatta said to the fairies.

"It's true, even I sense her." Amore agreed.

"This means Bloom is coming." All the pixies and fairies said together.

They were waiting for Bloom to come. After a little while, portal appeared in mid air and Bloom appeared from inside it. She was in her normal form but she was coming down as if walking down the stairs. She was followed by Lockette. When she was safely on the ground, the portal disappeared.

"Huh, these shoes always work." She said to herself and spread her hand on silver shoes which disappeared and were replaced by white shoes which matched her outfit.

"BLOOM!" the girls shouted and ran to meet their old friend.

"LOCKETTE" the pixies shouted and flied to meet their old friend.

"Hey girls." Bloom said and hugged them. Bloom looked quite cheerful which was not according to Flora's predictions that she won't be cheerful. They talked and visited their old school without anything else to worry until Lockette interrupted them.

"Bloom, where is you locket." She asked Bloom.

"In its original place, in my neck… Oh my God, where did my locket go?" she touched her neck and noticed it was gone.

"What locket?" Tecna asked a worried Bloom.

"It was my magic locket. It could turn into my princess crown. It was my favorite." She said in very worried voice. "Girls help me find it." She asked her friends.

"Don't worry, we'll find it." They said in unison. They were looking in every direction even asking some people. In this situation, Musa forgot that she had to play music. When she saw Riven, she wondered why he was calling her, and then she remembered about the music. She apologized that she won't be able to help them and went to play music. Tecna went with Timmy because of some technical problem. This left only Flora, Stella and Bloom. They saw something glitter.

"That's Bloom's locket." Lockette said pointing at the light. They ran and saw that Sky was giving Diaspro Bloom's locket. She was wearing it when Bloom noticed her locket.

"Sorry to ruin your happy moment but the locket you are wearing is mine." Bloom said pointing at her locket.

"Here she comes again. Bloom why are you always after the things that are mine?" Diaspro asked her. Stella and Flora didn't know what to say.

"Diaspro, I am I no mood of having a quarrel with you, so please give me my locket. " Bloom said plainly.

"Bloom, in case you haven't noticed but there is a D written in this locket which clearly stands for Diaspro. Sky gave it to me." She said very proudly. Bloom saw Sky.

"Well it is true, I gave Diaspro this locket." He said.

"Sky, your habit is hasn't left you." Bloom said to Sky.

"Watch your mouth!" Diaspro shouted.

"Diaspro, surely this guy over here might have been yours and it was my mistake that I ever felt something for him because I didn't know that he was two timing me but this Locket is mine and the D written on it stands for Daphne. " Bloom said.

"Let me solve this for you" Stella spoke for the first time. "It's a simple magic. With it the locket will come in its original form to its owner." Diaspro looked a bit uneasy. Stella said the incantation. The locket flew from Diaspro's neck in the mid air and turned into a crown which was made of diamond with ruby and emerald decorating it. It placed itself in Bloom's head.

"See Diaspro, it never was my fault." Bloom said and went away. Diaspro looked angry. Stella and Flora followed Bloom. Stella went to tell Musa and Tecna the whole incident but Flora was still following Bloom silently. Bloom stopped in front of a calm river.

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes**_

_**Distant faces with no place left to go**_

_**Without you within me I can't find no rest**_

_**Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But with out you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_**Voices tell me I should carry on**_

_**But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**_

_**Baby, my baby**_

_**It's written on your face**_

_**You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_**I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go**_

_**I don't want to make you face this world alone**_

_**I want to let you go (alone)**_

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_**Incomplete**_

Bloom was singing. A tear escaped Bloom's eye. Flora's predictions were right, Bloom was hurt and sad.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well here is another story. Review and tell me if you liked it. I was sitting doing nothing so I thought to write a story. I hope you liked it.** ** The song is ****Incomplete **** by ****Backstreet Boys**


End file.
